Jeffrey Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., also known as Big Brudda or Psycho Brother, is Jesse Ridgway's older brother. He is the main protagonist of the Big Brudda Series, as well the secondary, later turned true primary antagonist in the "Psycho" series created by McJuggerNuggets. Personality Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., just like his father, has anger issues and is incredibly antagonistic to his younger brother. These acts result in shows of destruction and humiliation, as well as breaking up with his partly-antagonistic girlfriend. After Jesse's exile from the house, Jeffrey becomes more insecure, going to extreme lengths such as recording the flattening of Eagles Landing to framing Jesse and threatening Uncle Larry's house with a paintball gun as a prank (which backfires horribly with the help of Jesse and Larry). For revenge, he, in the most dramatic way possible, vandalised Larry's RV writing "BIG BRUDDA IS WATCHING YOU". Biography He starts as an anti-hero, the main deuteragonist and the secondary antagonist of The "Psycho" series. He enjoys watching his dad breaking Jesse stuff, humiliating Jesse and constantly films videos of him, usually revolving around destruction on one of Jesse's possessions. However, after the events of the play button, Jeffrey had a change of heart. But it is unknown if he is now allied with Jesse or if he will eventually turn on him, for Jeffrey and Jesse's bond continues to develop strongly. And eventually, this led Jeffrey to take his father's role as the main antagonist for the rest of the Psycho Series. However, the bond was destroyed when Jeffrey wakes his father up when Jesse attempts to grab the Skyrim game in The Ridgway Residence. However, after a potential hiatus of The "Psycho" series, due to the events of Jesse being banned from his childhood home and a failed prank, he frames Jesse for breaking some what was left of his dad's trophies , which could potentially reboot The "Psycho" war between McJuggerNuggets and BigBrudda. Trivia *He is the second most profane character in the series. He uses strong language like fuck and dick and milder language like shit, Jesus Christ, bitch, ass and hell and goddamnit. *For an Easter prank, he dressed up as Donnie Darko and terrorized Eagles Landing. *His help for Jesse was cut short when he calls Dad when Jesse sneaks in the house to get his games and started to film him when Jeffrey Sr. throws a Gorilla Mic to the ground. *Jeffrey is similar to Jack Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever Series: They Both are intelligent, sneaky and cheeky (even though Jeffrey is sarcastic). They Both sometimes Tells Jeffery Sr. on purpose or When He reacts about what Jesse's doing He films the situation and reaction of it. *He has a YouTube channel called "Big Brudda", made on the same day the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair occurred. *Jeffrey's channel also has been the fastest growing channel, beating Wiz Khalifa, Taylor Swift, etc. *He could be the most maniacal character of the series and the two channels overall, since he won't hesitate to go to extreme lengths just for a few laughs and lots of views. *On April 28, 2015, Jeffrey (BigBrudda) got his YouTube channel hacked by a YouTube channel called Anonymous , you can see how they did it by clicking this link. *Affirming that have been hacked. April 29, 2015. Jeffrey's Youtube channel called BigBrudda was recovered after new video filmed from Jeffrey. *After Jesse was able to come back and reside in The Ridgway Residence, it is expected that Jeffrey was somehow punished. QuotesCategory:Villains * What the hell is going on? * A little island native over here.... * GODDAMMIT!! * JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!! * The Play Button is mine, bitch! * He should not be doing this.... * Is that my fucking goddamn computer smashed to Smithereens?! * Oh WAH! * See you on the other side! * Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? * You gonna get a bath? * You just ruined my camera! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) * BIG BRUDDA IS WATCHING YOU (Written on Larry's RV) * HE'S GONNA GET FUCKING BAAAAAAAAAACK Gallery 11142157 453520844804886 66672307 n.jpg JeffreyRidgway.png 4c4f415c3d7de4037edd5333100c29b4.png JeffreyRidgwayJr.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Villains